


permanent-limp-dick syndrome

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skype Call, Suggestive language, iwaoi is briefly mentioned, sugawara is very horny, they’re in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sugawara and daichi are in a long-distance relationship. they both go to colleges that are far away and having trouble making time for each other—other than the usual ‘good morning!’ text. finally, they both have spare time to call each other. (have a peek into a funny ‘normal’ conversation with a horny boyfriend, and a boyfriend that got roped into it)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	permanent-limp-dick syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first post of here (woohoo)! and of course, it’s daisuga! (cause i love them) i thought of this randomly at 6:05 in the morning 
> 
> this is also written in all lowercase! :)

“hey! is this working?” daichi tapped the computer camera and tried adjusting his computer against the wall and his headboard— which resulted in the computer falling directly onto his lap.

“ohoho, daichi. i didn’t know you were this pent up! quite bold to show me a camera-ful of your-“ 

“suga! stop it.. that was on accident!” daichi cut sugawara off before he said anything else, his cheeks red. daichi grabbed his laptop and put it on his pillow, then he adjusted the screen to show his face. the screen showed him a very tired college student with tangled brown hair and subtle dark circles. 

luckily, during high school— sugawara got daichi hooked on skin care. so daichi looks absolutely horrid neck down, but looks like a school idol neck up.

daichi waved a hand in front of the camera, making sure the thing worked (because knowing his computer, the thing could shut off at any moment.) he saw sugawara laugh a bit and stare straight at him,

“why do look like some old grandpa who doesn’t know how to use technology? don’t tell i’m dating an eighty-year-old!” sugawara gasped and covered his mouth with a hand. 

“maybe i am dating an eighty-year-old and you fooled me into dating you by drinking a potion that made you look younger!” sugawara snapped his fingers and had a ‘i-just-made-a-brilliant-discovery-look-at-me-go’ look on his face.

“hey! don’t blame me for trying to make sure my camera works! this computer is an actual piece of shit, i’ve had it for years.. surprised the thing still works..” daichi shifted his head to look at his rundown computer from all angles, also using his hands to move the computer.

“also, i am not eighty. i’m the same age as you suga, twenty-three—suga, twenty-three. this isn’t some.. weird rpg game that you play.” daichi huffed out, placing his computer down onto his firm pillow.

“well, i could care less about your computer, i wanna know about you! any gossip? any sexual fantas-“

“suga! what’s up with you and the whole sex thing?.. but yes, i have had some-“

“ooh! ooh! tell me! i’ve been rather pent up lately, with all the picture of your thighs ‘n arms you’ve been sending me.” sugawara jerked his hand up and down in the air, while giving daichi a suggestive look. 

“no! no! i am not telling you. we didn’t call just for the session to become phone sex, we called to have some quality time talking or watching something on netflix— not touching ourselves.” 

“aw! c’mon! please.. i need jerk off material! or do you want me to have ‘permanent-limp-dick’ syndrome next time we see each other?” sugawara gave a very tempting stare— his classic puppy dog eyes. they always worked against other people, but daichi has built some sort of immunity towards his stare over the years. though, he was very, very tempted to give in-

“you don’t need to know my fantasies, there’s a thing called viagra if you ever do get ‘permanent-limp-dick’ syndrome.” daichi made air quotes with his fingers, slightly mocking the guy on the other side of the screen.

“okay fine! i guess next time we’ll see each other, you’ll have a boyfriend with a shriveled up dick!” sugawara poked his tongue out at daichi, and looked away at what daichi guessed was his door.

“haha! then you’ll look like an actual grandpa, i mean your hair is already gray-“

“too far daichi! too far! but hey, don’t tell me you’re into guys triple your age..” sugawara pointed an accusatory index finger at the camera, and waved it around by yelling.

“shush! i’m trying to take a nap, suga.” a voice spoke up, muffled— but still understandable.

“y-you weren’t alone? suga!” daichi’s cheeks and ears flared a dark red, thinking back at the language they used.

“no, i wasnt. that was kenma.. sorry kenma!” sugawara turned his head and apologized to kenma, which had accepted the apology with a ‘it’s alright, go continue being lovey-dovey with daichi’. he too, also became flushed. 

“so that made you embarrassed.. but all the shit you said before didn’t?” daichi rubbed his eye and looked at sugawara’s flushed face like he just said something so out of pocket. 

“i-it’s different when someone else points it out daichi!”

“well, that besides the point. how’ve you been? we haven’t talked properly in.. three months. despite being boyfriends and all..”

“it’s been great over here! the weathers’ starting to clear up and cherry blossoms are slowly starting to bloom. i can’t wait ‘till the flowers bloom properly, since you know that cherry blossoms are one of my favorite flowers.. i bet they’ll look gorgeous when they finally fully bloom.”

//

cherry blossoms reminded daichi of that time in their third year of high school, just when daichi and sugawara barely began dating. they went to a local park, just about early spring. the cherry blossom trees were beginning to flourish, sprouting tiny buds, encasing soft pink petals. daichi and sugawara walked beneath a cherry blossom tree, some petals were falling a couple centimeters per second from flowers that blossomed early..the scenery was romantic..

until a tennis ball smacked sugawara square in the face by a couple of kids playing tennis in the field. 

//

“that sounds great! we still haven’t gotten any cherry blossom trees over here, though they’ll probably be here soon if the trees are beginning to bloom over by cities.” 

“speaking of cherry blossoms! i bought a cherry blossom plant, fake of course.” sugawara reached over his desk with his arms and picked up his pot with the fake flowers. “don’t they look nice? i think they brighten up the room. i would get more, but my dorm mates don’t think so.” he frowned while he dusted off lint build up on the flowers.

“they look pretty, it would be better if they were real though..”

“hey! cut me some slack, daichi! i’m a college student and i’m running low on money, this was only a couple yen!” sugawara looked like someone had just blatantly disrespected his child.

“okay, okay! i’m sorry, the plant looks very pretty.”

“thank you!” sugawara smiled. daichi wondered what made him fall in love with a guy that was equally as crazy as his mother. 

//

“i know! i mean if you’re going to have sex in the dorms, at least be more quiet!” sugawara made a large semi-circle with his arms. 

sugawara was in the middle of telling a story of when he—very loud and clearly—heard oikawa and iwaizumi having sex in the dorms, daichi was in his chair, arms crossed and very intrigued with the story.

“i mean, iwaizumi totally looks like he’d wreck your shit. like.. you wouldn’t even be able to sit down cause of the pain. he looks like his dick is a nice size, girthy, not too long, not too sh-“

“you do realize that you’re talking about someone else’s boyfriends’ dick.. to your own boyfriend? which you’ve had sex with..” daichi gave sugawara a questioning look. did he not notice?

“oh shush! iwaizumi isn’t even my type! plus, he’s already with oikawa.” 

“b-but iwaizumi looks pretty similar to me-“

“hush! let me continue with my story!” sugawara put his finger close to the camera, almost like he put his finger on daichi’s lips to quiet him.

“i was awake, trying to finish a project a little early. and i didn’t think anyone else would be awake. but then.. i heard squeaking noises. and i damn well knew what those sounds came from, the dorm next to us! i leaned in and pressed my ear onto the wall-“

“okay wait! so you heard two people obviously having sex.. and you decided on listening instead of ignoring?” 

“don’t judge me! i’m always curious when it comes to people’s sex life!” 

daichi rubbed his temples, shaking his head. when he first got with sugawara, daichi thought that he was sensible and sweet— which sugawara is, don’t get him wrong— but then they got into college and sugawara became very horny.. for lack of a better term. daichi wondered what the hell happened over at sugawara’s college.

“but you’ll never guess what i heard.. i was surprised myself,” and in the most erotic voice sugawara could muster-

“oh fuck, daddy! cum in my boy pussy!” 

daichi quite literally fell out of his chair. 

//

daichi got back on his feet, after a while of contemplating whether or not to get back up and simply let sugawara think daichi died. he got up with the most flushed face on earth and messed up hair. 

“woah.. what happened to you. you look like you just got wrecked by some giant guardian tiger.” 

“w-why’d you have to moan saying that..” daichi couldn’t even look sugawara in the eye, he felt super embarrassed. half because the voice sugawara chose, and the other half because kenma was in the same room as sugawara.

“ohoho? why? is someone’s pole sticking up?” sugawara got close to the camera, head held up by his palm.

“i guess i’ll have to do that again.. d-daddy-“

“sugawara!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! i hope it was good for my first time posting on here 👉👈 also, catch the references i snuck in there.


End file.
